


Sabotage av GPS-sändare

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [10]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Har ni det alltid så här lugnt och tyst här?” frågade jag Justin medan G.E.D.-arbetarna som stått vid smedjan ilsket ropandes började kuta efter Hilly, medan hon självsäkert styrde Rody mot varenda cementsäck hon hade plats att hoppa; Rody klagade inte, utan hoppade runda, fina språng över varenda säck.<br/>”Jag älskar det här stället”, sade Justin flinandes utan att svara på min fråga, och jag joggade iväg mot första bästa sändare. ~ Bara några dagar in på sin Jorvikvistelse hjälper Esme till att försöka rädda Moorlandstallet från G.E.D., vilket blir en intressant upplevelse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage av GPS-sändare

**Author's Note:**

> Tidigt in i Esmes Jorvikvistelse har hon både hunnit träffa och börja ogilla Mr Kembell, och då hon rider hem till Moorlandstallet denna förmiddag träffar hon fler som delar hennes åsikt.

Då jag kom in genom stallets grindar fick jag genast syn på en svartskäckig häst som stod vid May. May verkade prata med någon, och då jag gick närmre skymtade jag en liten ryttare på hästens andra sida.

”Åh, här är hon ju!” May lös upp. ”Esme, har du träffat Hilly?”

Skäckens ryttare kikade fram under hästens hals. Hon var kort, men verkade vara i min ålder, hennes lilaaktiga ögon blänkte och två svarta, tjocka flätor låg över hennes axlar. Hon hade slitna ridkläder, men de var passande ändå, och såg bekväma ut.

”Är du Esmeralda? Åh, vad kul!” Hon sköt fram från sin häst och hoppade fram bara någon meter framför mig. ”Jag heter Hillary, men alla kallar mig Hilly.”

”Hej”, svarade jag, lite förvånat.

”Vad kul att du rider Ashdancer, han är så himla go men han trivs verkligen inte som ridskolehäst.” Jösses, hon pratade så fort. ”Min häst heter Carrotmadness, men han kallas Rody.” Skäcken vred på huvudet då Hilly nämnde hans namn. ”Han gillar morötter.”

”Jag… gissade det.”

Hilly hade tydligen hört om mig innan jag kom till Moorland och hade bestämt sig för att i skulle bli kompisar. Efter en stund, då hennes nervösa hyperaktivitet svalnat av lite och hon istället blivit nyfiken och skämtande, insåg jag att hon kunde vara riktigt rolig att ha i min bekantskapskrets.

”Jag har alltid bott här”, sade Hilly då vi satte oss på golvet inne i sadelkammaren. May hade en sadel i knäet och putsade upp den med sadeltvål. ”Eller inte här, min familj bor i Firgrove, men jag kan inte alltid rida runt som jag vill.”

”Var bor du, May?” frågade jag, då jag insåg att jag faktiskt inte hade en aning om saken.

”Silvergladebyn. Den är underbar.” May drog loss stiglädren från sadeln och började skrubba rent dem. ”Fin och ljus liten by.”

”Jag skulle vilja bo i Västkobben”, sade Hilly och drog upp benen under hakan. ”Liv och rörelse, massvis med folk…”

”… galet mycket fisklukt…”

”Äh, tyst May!”

”Hej tjejer!” Justin slog upp dörren. ”Vill ni hjälpa mig med en grej?”

”Vad som helst bara jag slipper resa på mig”, hörde det från Hilly.

”Ledsen Hil, men det innefattar att sabotera lite för Kembell.”

”Jag är med”, sade jag kvickt.

”Är det lagligt?” frågade May misstänksamt.

”Inte en aning, men det är bra för oss.”

”Jag tänker inte göra någonting som kan få Silvergladerådet efter mig”, sade May bestämt och skakade på huvudet.

”Vad ska göras?” frågade jag nyfiket.

”Förstöra G.E.D’s GPS-sändare.”

”Det lär inte bli lätt”, sade Hilly. ”Mr Kembell har en massa arbetare som traskar runt Moorlandvägen, de kommer upptäcka er.”

”Inte om någon lurar bort dem”, sade Justin och satte sig på huk för att komma ner på vår nivå. ”Jag har hört att de inte är så förtjusta i Rody?”

Hilly skrattade.

”Nejdå, särskilt inte efter den där gången som Rody smet från Steves gård och trampade sönder en massa cementsäckar på deras arbetsplats. Det var så äckligt där uppe, snacka om förorening.”

”Det är just därför jag behöver dig, Hil, för Billy Bulldozer lämnade cementsäckar längsmed hela Moorlandvägen och jag tänkte…”

”… att jag och Rod ska ta oss en ridtur?”

”Något åt det hållet”, erkände Justin. ”Jag menar, du använde ju Landons kaninburar som hinder förra våren, jag tror inte att någon tror att du gör något med flit…”

Jag såg från den ene till den andre då de pratade. Det verkade alltid hända grejer på det här stället – och det här kunde nog bli roligt.

”Om Hilly lurar bort arbetarna kan jag försöka ta ner GPS-sändarna”, sade jag. ”Jag behöver bara veta vad jag ska göra.”

”Låna ett brännbollsträ av Mrs Holdsworth och smäll till dem tills det slår gnistor.”

”Skämta lagom, Hillary.” Justin höll fram en papperslapp mot mig, och jag tog den. En sifferkod var uppskriven på den. ”Knappa in den här koden så kommer sändarna stängas av.”

”Kan Kembell inte bara sätta på signalen igen då?” frågade jag med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Justin såg lite obekväm ut.

”Nja… nej, faktiskt. Jag har hört att han har tappat bort instruktionsmanualen, om man säger så.”

”Justin, du är ju ett geni”, sade Hilly och skrattade. ”Säg inte att du snodde den?”

”Snodde och snodde, jag kallar det hellre ’lån på obestämd tid’.” Justin såg nu rätt nöjd ut med sig själv. ”Det ger oss lite tid, innan vi lyckas få fatt i papprena vi behöver.”

Fem minuter senare var vi redo för vårt uppdrag. May hade valt att hålla sig undan, men lovade att inte skvallra för någon, och Justin hade klättrat upp på stallets höga yttermur, där han satt med en kikare i handen. Hilly satt barbacka på Rody, som inte riktigt hade lust att vara med på saken – han hade upptäckt en blomsterrabatt som han vandaliserat innan stallföreståndaren Jenna upptäckt honom och dragit med honom därifrån, och han var högst missnöjd över att ha missat sin chans. Jag skulle springa till fots, för att inte dra åt mig uppmärksamhet med Ash, och kramade nervöst den lilla papperslappen i min högra hand.

”Om du ser att någon av dem är på väg mot mig måste du säga till”, sade jag för minst tredje gången till Justin.

”Jaja, oroa dig inte”, sade han glatt. ”Redo Hilly?”

”Alltid redo”, sade Hilly och knäppte ridhjälmens hakrem. ”Rody, är du redo?”

Rody vaknade direkt – han spetsade öronen och höjde huvudet med en frustning.

”Där kommer de”, sade Justin och pekade bort mot smedjan. ”Kör, Hil!”

”Heja Rody”, hojtade Hilly och smackade på sin vallack framåt – Rody sköt iväg som skjuten ur en kanon och Hilly vrålade något som mest lät som något stridsrop för indianer medan hon höll hårt i manen för att hålla sig kvar. Jag såg hur hon försökte svänga undan för ett träd framför sig och hur hennes högerskänkel kickade till Rody för att han skulle akta sig – Hillys högerben var centimeter från att skrapas mot trädet.

”Har ni det alltid så här lugnt och tyst här?” frågade jag Justin medan G.E.D.-arbetarna som stått vid smedjan ilsket ropandes började kuta efter Hilly, medan hon självsäkert styrde Rody mot varenda cementsäck hon hade plats att hoppa; Rody klagade inte, utan hoppade runda, fina språng över varenda säck.

”Jag älskar det här stället”, sade Justin flinandes utan att svara på min fråga, och jag joggade iväg mot första bästa sändare.

Sändarna var inte svåra att stänga av, men jag fick hoppa ur vägen ett par gånger då Hilly kom farandes i full kareta förbi mig med tre G.E.D.-arbetare efter sig. Männen ägnade mig inte en blick, men mitt hjärta gick på högvarv och jag var riktigt nervös.

Då jag stod vid den sista sändaren och började knappa in sifferkoden hörde jag Justin.

”ESME! SPRING!”

Jag kastade en blick över axeln och upptäckte att två av männen lagt märke till mig och hade bytt riktning – den tredje mannen sprang fortfarande efter Rody på sina korta små ben, trots att han flåsade och höll sig för sidan.

”Det här är inte bra, det här är inte bra”, pep jag och knappade i panik in de sista siffrorna innan jag lade benen på ryggen.

”DU! VAD GÖR DU?” skrek en av arbetarna samtidigt som han snubblade över en trädrot bakom mig.

”HEJA ESME, SPRING!” Hilly dök plötsligt upp bredvid mig – Rody travade i friskt tempo och Hilly skumpade som bara den på hans breda rygg, men hon skrattade ändå då hon sträckte ner en hand mot mig. ”Hoppa upp!”

Hon saktade in vid en stubbe och jag tror aldrig att jag rört mig så fort i mitt liv som i den sekunden då jag hoppade upp på stubben och därifrån tog sats upp bakom Hilly. Hilly smackade på igen och vi galopperade in i säkerheten innanför stallets grindar, där Justin genast stängde dem.

”Sorry”, sade han med ett leende och en axelryckning åt de två arbetare som snubblade fram till oss, ”stallet är lunchstängt, men ni är väldigt välkomna tillbaka senare.”

”DET DÄR VAR SABOTAGE”, ylade den kortbente mannen som aldrig vikt från Rodys kurs.

”Sabotage?” Hilly lät Rody göra en tvärvändning och stannade nära järngrindarna, så att hon tornade sig upp över de tre arbetarna. ”Vad säger du om Hillcrest då? Och Vingårdens fält? Och den fallna bron vid Nilmers? Då det kommer till sabotage vinner ni med hästlängder.”

”Är det något bra att vinna?” frågade en av arbetarna de andra kamraterna, som såg lika dumma ut de.

Jag kastade ena benet över Rodys rygg och gled ner på marken. Justin drog genast in mig i en enarmad kram.

”Bra gjort”, berömde han glatt då han släppte mig. ”Vilken tur att vi har dig här!”

G.E.D-arbetarna hade ilsket muttrandes börjat ge sig tillbaka mot deras arbetsplats, och Hilly hade ställt sig upp på Rodys rygg och skrek några lagom fula ord efter dem.

”Det där kändes bra”, sade hon glatt då hon kvickt satte sig ner och rutschade ner på marken. Rody puffade henne i sidan med huvudet och hon drog en hand över hans båda öron utan att ens se på honom. ”Kan vi göra det igen? Snälla?”

Justin skrattade.

”Just nu har jag faktiskt inga bra idéer på vad som går att förstöra för dem, men jag lovar att återkomma om saken.”


End file.
